


Her Happy Places

by moinonplus



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moinonplus/pseuds/moinonplus





	

Kagura looks at her lovingly, longingly, admires the shadow play on her silent face as the setting sun bids farewell. She reaches out and holds her hand. Nobume doesn't say anything, she doesn't even turn her head; lost in thought, perhaps, as it sometimes happens to her. Kagura doesn't really wonder where her mind wanders, just hopes it's a happy place.  
The air conditioner in the bedroom broke the other day, unluckily enough, before weekend, so they have to wait to get it fixed. It's steamy hot and excruciatingly humid, typical for a mid-summer evening. In the intimacy of their small sultry room, Kagura feels at peace.

It's been exactly one month since they moved in together.

Well, it's not that "moved in together" would mean "live together", since Nobume has been dropping by Yorozuya on a regular basis for about two years now - her visits and stops over have gotten so usual Shinpachi has even stopped getting flustered by her underwear in the laundry. She didn't become the 5th member, though, as her interest was mostly Kagura and, to a lesser degree, stealing Gin-chan's pudding. Over time her presence became ordinary enough for Gin-chan to complain about it (the pudding).  
Yet actually moving in together felt like a bigger step, an act of commitment Kagura would have never thought she's capable of - well, before falling in love, at least. It was a nice place. Reasonable rent, not too far away from the Yorozuya so she can ride Sadaharu to work, with a western-style bed (she prefers them over futons) and Nobume. What else could a girl wish for?

At first Gin-chan was against it, as you would expect of him.  
'No way. You're 100 years too early to go live alone like that.'  
'Gin-chan, I'm 18.'  
'So, still a minor'  
'I can get my driver's and go to college, and I can rent a room, legally. Also you know I won't be living alone, and Nobume is 20 if you're that worried about it.'  
'You're both brats, shit brats for that matter, shit brats who don't know life. Gin-san is against it, you know! Gin-san needs his employees at call distance!'  
'Gin-chan, I know you get lonely if I'm not here, but it's time to let go of me, I'm a grown woman now. And I wasn't asking, by the way, just letting you know. Besides, Papi likes Nobume over you anyway, so he was okay with it. Sorry. You can visit any time.'

Kagura knew that he wouldn't, at least for a while, and that it hurt him, but he was aware it was going to happen and that it was for the best. She had to prioritize her own happiness over his whims, after all. The memories of that day filled her with warmth, though; she knew she was loved and welcome there, at her first Earth home.

And the fact that Papi liked Nobume over Gin-chan wasn't a lie at all (he likes Gin-chan just fine, Nobume is just way more charming as an individual). Kagura started space-travelling with him when she was about 15, as a side job or occasional hobby, so he was coming over to Earth much more often - to pick her up or just visit. They were in the middle of making out, Nobume's hand up her shirt, Kagura's hand in her pants, when Papi walked in on them and coughed politely. Nobume distanced herself from Kagura and asked him if he wants some tea. He said he wouldn't mind. When she left, Papi told Kagura that her girlfriend has good manners. After a while of knowing her he concluded that he's glad Kagura chose such a good girl over any of those good-for-nothings she usually hanged out with. Kagura couldn't agree more.  
He's supposed to come pick Kagura up for some mission next week; she gave him the new address.

Nobume has just taken a shower so she's wearing only underwear, with a towel around her neck. A drop of sweat streams down to her lips, so she licks them. At that exact moment, Kagura is at the peak of her love. She wraps her arms around Nobume and digs her nose into her damp hair; it smells of her usual perfume shampoo and also something sweet, something eternally dear. Nobume still doesn't say anything, just curls her arm around Kagura's waist in a loose grip.  
'Say... you wanna go sleep in the other room today? It's so hot in here,' she whispers into Nobume's ear.  
"Here is fine," the reply is also a whisper.  
She has the habit of sometimes dozing off while lost in thought, and at moments like that little could reach her. It's not that she is a person of few words at all. She is as great of a conversationalist as she is great as a kisser; sharp, deep and gifted, yet every once in a while she needs a good silence to reset her mind, or so Kagura assumes. It was one of those days, perhaps. 

Nobume sighs deeply and falls into bed, dragging Kagura down with her. She stretches her whole body and looks at her girlfriend, grinning.  
'Happy one month anniversary. I love you so much.'  
Kagura smiles into her kiss.


End file.
